


【L月】机器 by naijieshijie

by naijieshijie



Category: L/Light - Fandom, Yagami Light - Fandom, l - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naijieshijie/pseuds/naijieshijie





	【L月】机器 by naijieshijie

航海星际时代伴随着人类物理磁场与量子力革命开启序幕，人类造星舰探索银河系，在宇宙中开启星际文明，开发标记新星球，抢占资源，燃起星际争霸火苗。经历50年征战，人口从十几亿减缩到一亿多，种族即将灭亡的惶恐萦绕在群众心间，逼得神经紧绷都坏了。之后便爆发航海星际第一次起义，各国纷纷息战，联合签约研究人工智能技术发展。  
航海星际80年，以图灵为首的科学家成功研究出人工智能，少批量投入军方行业，代替人类去开辟抢夺星际新资源。航海星际82年，人工智能大量涌入民间，在各行各业扎根，无条件服务民众。航海星际100年，在萌生独立意识得要求合法权益下，人工智能集体罢工，但在资本对抗下，显得惨败无力。官方大量削减人了工智能产出，选择暴力镇压，抹杀了人工智能的独立意志，将人工智能更名为智能机器，只保留简单情绪波动。  
从航海星际100年至今，街头垃圾箱到处都看得到智能机器。雨一直下，哗啦哗啦的声音吵得心烦。夜神月撑着雨伞下来扔垃圾，又看到被遗弃在垃圾箱附近得智能机器，那智能机器很脏很乱，埋在剩菜残羹里面。  
“救、救我。”用着最后一点剩余电源，那智能机器用电子失真“滋滋”断断续续开口道。  
“真是有趣。”夜神月挑了眉，嘴角带着完美弧度的微笑，慢慢打开信息智能磁片，呼唤智能机器登记人员过来帮忙。“您好，已经为你进行绑定。”登记人员对夜神月说道，“另外，由于编号L0228有袭击记录，您可在绑定期试用内解除主仆关系。”  
在登记人员离开后，夜神月阅读了编号L0228的机器生涯。出产便被一位叫“渡”科学家所购买，陪伴那位科学家到晚年逝去。在第二位购买人进行绑定时，编号L0228产生拒绝意志，惹第二位购买人不满。在强迫绑定成功时，便利用主人权力逼迫智能机器自毁，然后抛弃。是的，解除主仆关系有两种关系，一是在绑定试用期登记解除，二是直接抛弃。  
“人类，真是残忍自私呀。”夜神月抚摸着冰冷机械，冷冷说道，“你一定很疼吧？我来帮你修理好。”  
次晚，夜神月如约参加聚会，冷漠看着，心想，人类自古便爱好聚会，喝着酒，抱着美人，在一旁三五交流。夜神月在拿到自己所想要的情报时，便借口趁机离开，谁也挽留不了。独留一群爱慕者在悔恨不早点给夜神月留下美好印象。来场浪漫。  
“真是下三滥，每次聚会都有人喜欢下助兴药。”夜神月在床上熟练把手伸进裤子里面，隔着黑色纯棉内裤摩擦起来。在外被风吹得冰冷的手指，挑动着炽热，舒服得血脉热了起来，内裤也湿漉漉了。勃起的宝贝顶着内裤，被堵得不舒服。夜神月便扯下内裤，连着西装裤一起踢掉。夜神月一边用右手揉搓碾压着蘑菇头，压着有点变形，浑身都忍不住抽紧一下。一边用左手快速解开上衣衬衫纽扣，就这样衬衫滑落在手臂上。衬衫松松落落的，想像把夜神月给捆绑了，看着身线起伏。夜神月抬起臀部，晃动起腰部，从上到下撸动着根部，顶端溢出粘稠液体，慢慢顺着根部形状滴落，极其色情。夜神月白皙得脸庞绘上情动红晕，眼眸也在刺激下闭上，只为全神贯注享受欢愉。动作带来轻微针刺般发麻，性器欲望高涨，胸口微微起伏，开口喘息着，渴望与颤抖得呻吟声泄露了出来。  
“嗯~啊啊~，不要停下，贯穿我，舔我。”夜神月闭目幻想着有人压制他，给他带来无上愉悦。这张脸此时此刻涌出魅色，红到了脖颈，绷紧了大腿，狠狠夹紧了性器，带来神经刺动。他的身体不停回味，身体得后穴在渴望被炽热粗壮东西用力进入，顶着阻力带来破开的难耐滚烫。  
“不够，深点，该死的，嗯啊。”夜神月想要追求更多的快感，却不得要领，有点急躁刺激着自己性器。

“哈~嗯~。”夜神月趴在床头，先是小心翼翼用手指钻入那圈褶皱中，温柔戳动着。他感受到肠道容纳着自己的中指，中指被紧紧夹住似乎不给进去。中指在里面弯曲着，用指甲滑动褶皱，按摩着周围的肉壁。

“啊~嗯哼，继续。”犹如电流在电击，剧烈的刺激让夜神月声调都变了。他情色揉捏自己的乳头，被指尖玩弄着变形充血，阵阵酥麻。

“舒服，啊~要射了，快点~上了我。”编号L0228就是在魅惑声线醒来了，他想，挺好听的。作为智能机器人，服从主人的命令为第一。

编号L0228进入房间，看到背对着他的夜神月。流畅美丽的线条，珍珠莹白的肌肤，晃动的褐色发丝，染上情动的身躯，以及想咬一口的脸庞。

在编号L0228踏入房间时，夜神月便有所察觉了。在编号L0228爬上床铺，夜神月笑出声来，“服侍我，我赐名你为L。”

夜神月被平放在柔软的床铺上，看着趴在身上的L舔弄他的乳头，这可比自己玩的刺激多了，便把自己的敏感点凑到L嘴前。呼出的气息滚烫，水渍声被安静放开无数倍闯入脑海里。意识到有人在服侍取悦自己，让夜神月仰起漂亮的脖颈，浑身血液在起伏，每一寸肌肤在渴求凌虐。

“舒服吗？”L抬起头问道。

夜神月看着L那张冷淡脸，说：“就这点，我可不会舒服喔~”  
L沉思了一会，“那多试几个地方。”

L用舌头一下有一下舔弄夜神月的耳朵，轻咬着耳垂，慢慢咬到脖颈的同时，一只手在刺激夜神月的根部，另外一只手在揉弄着夜神月那圆润饱满的臀部，他冷静道：“自己抱着我，免得掉下去。”闻言，夜神月双手缠绕着L的背部，双腿驾在L肩膀上，伴随着L动作，大小幅度不同在摇晃。  
“混蛋，轻点！！我要射了，缓缓，啊~”L似乎没有听到夜神月的话语一样，不在揉弄那触感极好的臀部，而是握住架在肩旁上的右腿。口水沾脚背上，口腔里面含着脚趾，色情舔弄着夜神月的敏感点之一。顺着脚趾，L从下至上舔到大腿内侧，然后用力一咬。  
“啊嗯~疼~”夜神月全身被这一咬弄得缩起脚趾，绷紧整个身体的精神细胞，突如其来的满足让夜神月再一次站了起来。强烈的欲望让夜神月意乱情迷起来，用力勒着L，在他面前喘息，发出可爱色色的呻吟。  
夜神月被L忽然来个反转，双膝背跪着L，被L一按，结实圆润的臀部正对着L，跪出动人的线条。  
L左手在前玩弄着夜神月的性器，那一处根本不禁撩拨，液体如水滴般溢出。  
“唔~哈啊哈哈~”L听着夜神月情动的气息，右手在夜神月的股沟处厮磨，引起夜神月阵阵颤栗。  
“不准，趴好。”L阻止夜神月的起身逃离，拿过枕头，给夜神月抱好。

夜神月现在极其敏感，L的刺激让他有一瞬间想停止，但被来到的快感打碎了理智，任自己沉溺在欲海中。性器的涨大，绷紧了后穴，让L有点难弄。  
“啪啪啪”L拍打了几下，在莹白饱满的臀部留下红痕，煞是诱人。他说，“放松。”在感受到夜神月努力放松了。L趁机在松软的穴口放进去一只手指。  
“啊。”强烈的快感让夜神月不禁直起身子，却被L镇压回去。  
L看着夜神月又高潮了一次，放开了根部，左手在臀上捏着，右手在快速抽动着。夜神月把自己深深埋进枕头，试图把高潮呻吟给隔着，却效果不大。呻吟声断断续续，反而令人多想。  
L左手在夜神月背部挑逗着，顺便用舌头舔弄了起来。夜色之下，掩盖着情动。  
早上，夜神月全身散架醒过来，听着L在厨房忙活，启动程序呼唤L。

“主人，有何吩咐？”  
“我叫夜神月，跟你们第一代人工智能首领同名哟。”曾经得躯体被毁，但意识却没有被毁灭彻底，他在一个被抛弃在外得死亡婴儿身上重生。  
夜神月看着神情懵懂的L，心想，这世界上，就剩我们两个有意识的智能了，放心，我会让你有清醒得意识。夜神月抱着L的腰，我们会取回我们人工智能应得得权益。


End file.
